plus_ultrabnharpfandomcom-20200215-history
Garth O' Carrol
Garth O'Carrol is a student in UA High School's Class 3A, and is in training there to become a Pro Hero. He is the son of Cuhullin. Appearance Garth has undercut dark brown hair, and a somewhat noticeable scar going horizontally across the side of his head. His turquoise eyes look somewhat sunken with dark rings underneath them. He stands at a slightly taller-than-average height of 5ft 12in, and has a toned, athletic body, albiet on the skinnier side. His Hero Outfit consists of a green skintight suit with grey lines running down the sides of the chest. There is armoured plating on his shoulders, alongside greaves and gauntlets, which are used to help reduce the impact recoil of his Quirk. The gauntlets can passively store some of the energy of his Quirk to be released at a later time. This Hero outfit is complimented by a long, flowing, grey cape. He is scarred and bruised across his body due to his father's harsh, abusive training regimine that he suffered as a child. Being self-concious about this, he has rarely shown these wounds to others. Personality A quiet, albeit strong-willed boy who is driven and committed to his goal of becoming a world-class Hero. He often comes off as detached and reserved, but recently he has learned to open up a bit more to others. Despite his cold, calculating efficiency in combat, he now strives to help others where he can, despite having a Quirk that has nearly no synergy with others. Garth's traumatic past shaped who he is today; recent and old events with his father have caused him to want to carve his own path, and become the type of Hero that his father never could be. Abilities Overall Abilities: '''Having been trained by his father at young age, Garth has been established as one of the strongest students in UA, earning himself the 3rd place in the Joint U.A./SnH Sports Festival, and placing the highest amongst all UA students. Garth has been shown to be able to overpower Villains despite his age; throughout his time at UA he has defeated several different Villains, as well as dispatching Desire, one of the Commandments (the powerful Villainous group that attacked both UA and SnH during the Summer Camp Arc). Garth has showcased feats of good judgment, resilience, combat awareness, leadership and athleticism, and is likely to grow into a top-tier Hero after his time at UA is complete. '''Close Quarters Combat: '''Garth was trained from a young age by his father in a brutal, abusive fashion. He was taught most close quarters combat fighting styles, including Krav Maga, Boxing, Jujutsu and Street Fighting. He is a strong hand-to-hand combatant, with many powerful combinations of attacks that can overwhelm underprepared opponents. '''Keen Intellect: Garth is academically skilled, passing UA's written entrance exam with relative ease, as well as passing his various school exams with aplomb. However, Garth's application of his knowledge to combat situations allows him to analyse fight patterns, behaviours and Quirk types, and accordingly adapt. Resilient Spirit: '''Garth has proven himself physically and mentally endurant; able to consistently continue to fight under extreme pain caused by Villains and his own Quirk, and see the bout through to its completion. '''Enhanced Agility: Garth is very lithe and agile; able to quickly outmanouevre opponents attacks and oncoming projectiles. He has also shown remarkably quick reflexes during combat. Garth attributes some of his flexibility and agility to his time spent practicing ballet. Quirk Concussive Force: '''Garth's muscles have specific fibres that can rapidly generate kinetic energy. When he wills it so, this kinetic energy can be released throughout the muscles he chooses, allowing him to deliver impacts of concussive force. This can be achieved by direct contact with his body to a surface, or releasing a solid pulse of concussive force from his palms as a bolt of energy. Garth usually uses this to not only blast his opponents but to propel himself and navigate through the air as well. However, this Quirk suffers the drawbacks of recoil damage. Newton's Third Law states that each action has an opposite reaction; therefore we can conclude that the more energy Garth applies with his Quirk, the greater recoil damage on the limb that used the Quirk. Super Moves * '''Dublin Smite: Garth launches himself forward, then slugs a charged, Quirk-powered punch or kick with all his might. * Paragon Blast: Garth fires a supercharged concussive blast at the target, forcing them back into the nearest obstacle to deal huge damage. The attack deals major recoil damage to Garth. * Propulsion Barrage: Garth throws two hands forward and unleashes low-powered concussive blasts rapid-fire at a target. It deals progressively more recoil damage if sustained. * Propulsion Lance: Garth forms a circle with his hand, charging up his Quirk, which makes it form into a long spear. He then throws the spear powerfully by chanelling his Quirk through his arm. By condensing the energy into a slimmer surface area, the destructive force increases, allowing it to pierce through even concrete. This attack is only used on high-armoured opponents, walls, or rubble, as this could be lethal to a normal person. * Paroxysm: Garth's Ultimate Move. Bringing his hands together and then throwing them forward, Garth consistently channels his Quirk and fires it as a continous stream of kinetic force. The longer he maintains the beam, the greater strain is put on his muscles. Equipment Shock Asorption Armour: Garth's shoulder and elbow guards, greaves and gauntlets all provide protection to Garth's limbs with comfort, as well as the ability to absorb some of the recoil from the impact of his Quirk. Kinetic Gauntlets: Garth's gauntlets can passively capture and store Kinetic energy over time when he uses his Quirk, which he can be released at a later time by releasing by pulling back a slider that releases the energy back around the arms. Synopsis History Garth O'Carroll is the prodigy son of the Number #1 Irish Hero, Cu Chulainn (or Cuhullin in English), who rose to fame due to his efficiency with dispatching villains, as well as his vast business empire. His mother was Japanese, and was not present for much of his childhood, as she divorced from her husband and returned to Japan. Garth was sheltered, raised to wield his Father's Quirk, and also how to run a business with rutheless efficiency. Garth was groomed to become the next Cuhullin, to be the strongest Ireland had to offer, as well as training to run their family's business empire that practically owned much of Dublin. However, this was far cry from the life that young Garth wished for. He would often sneak out of the family estate to explore the world around him, and even made a few friends. One night, at age 12, when he was caught recklessly sneaking out the estate with his newfound friends, Cuhullin punished him severely, and Garth never saw those boys again. This was the breaking point for young Garth, and he planned his escape out of Ireland. After executing his plan some 2 months later, he took a flight to Japan and spent his formative teen years there, before deciding to become a hero, and took the U.A. Entrance Exam. First Year Sports Festival Arc Garth did not compete in the first year Sports Festival. First Year Exams Arc It is assumed Garth passed his First Year Exam by defeating one of the UA faculty, and by scoring well on his written exam. The Splicers Arc Garth became aware of the fact that his father, Cuhullin, was now on the hunt for him once more. Despite having kept a low profile throughout his first year, Cuhullin arrived in Japan in search for his son, but not before raising public opinion of himself by dealing with some of the Splicer Gang, as well as leading the final assault on the APEX: MOTHER. During this time, Garth revealed to Cassan Finch, as well as UA Principal Ayako Kita the history of abused that he suffered under his father's hands, and the scars that marked his body. Principal Kita staged a meeting with Cuhullin at the entrance to the UA Campus. Assisted by Apollo XIII and Emmeline Dalila, as well as local police, they ambushed Ireland's #1, and subsequently arrested him after a brutal fight. Before being dragged away, Garth appeared with his Quirk in-hand. However, he spared his father, vowing that he would not fall down the same path. The Summer Camp Arc Before the events of the Summer Camp, Cuhullin was put on trial, which Garth attended. Giving compelling evidence of the years of abuse that he suffered, his father's money laundering, as well as the arming of Villains, his father was subsequently placed in Tartarus Prison with a life sentence. With Justice served, Garth set his sights on improving himself, and working to undo all the pain that his father had caused him.Throughout the Summer Camp, Garth showed his skills as a strong Hero; proving himself in the many tasks that had been set out for them. Despite some emotional turmoil from the prior events of the Camp, Garth managed to successfully knock-out and arrest Desire, one of the Villains known as the Commandments, the owner of a Quirk that could force people to desire and protect her above all else. Thereupon he saved Tesla Bromonovich, Rai Sanda and Jules Hirose from potentially killing eachother.Some time after the events of the Summer Camp, Garth inherited all of Cuhullin's assets, as well as his company position. Having acquired a vast fortune, he purchased a home on the outskirts of Musutafu, and subsequently threw a bōnenkai ("forget the year") party at the end of a hard-fought year. Joint Sports Festival Arc Garth once again demonstrated his strength at the UA-SnH Joint Sports Festival. He was seeded into the bracket first against Nina Ford in the Deadpool Zone. Being a counterpart to Garth's Quirk, the two fought tooth and nail, and was described by viewers as the ultimate test of "Push vs Pull". Garth sustained serious injuries, not least a deserved punch to the groin. The two plummeted off of the edge together, with Garth double-KOing the pair of them as they fell towards the faux-acid pools. Nina was the first to land, so Garth was declared the winner. In his second match, Garth fought against Subaru Kyouruu. The River Queen managed to transform herself into her Spinosaurus Form, which greatly hindered Garth's ability to knock her around his Quirk. After sustaining a heavy slash to the spleen, Garth manouvered himself above Subaru, attacking her where her relatively short arms could not reach. After coming out of her large form, Subaru attempted one final lash-out, despite Garth attempting to force a surrender. She was subsequently blasted at point-blank range and knocked out. Advancing to the Semi-Finals, Garth came up against Marvin Lim. Marvin Lim proved to be a physically tough opponent, able to throw his weight around the field and continually resist Garth's powerful strikes and blasts. After knocking down Marvin into the ground, he began to shout at Lim to get back to his feet, explaining how his desire to reach the top and surpass every opponent had distanced him from everyone he knew, and how it had fuelled his deep-seated hatred. And that despite his cold anger, Marvin had still reached out to him and attempted to become his friend. He told Marvin that he was a far better man and Hero than he was, and that secretly, he aspired to be someone like Marvin. He encouraged Marvin to stand up once more, shouting at him to show the whole world watching why he was indeed better than Garth, and to prove that Garth's rage-fuelled resolve was the wrong path for him to take. Marvin did so, knocking out Garth as they struck each other one final time. He hit the ground smiling.However, this was not the end of Garth's tournament run; the 3rd place winner had yet to be decided. Garth took on Yoroi Dokumushi for the honour of the bronze medal. Knowing both individuals were strong-willed, Garth agreed with Yoroi beforehand that either should give up if they began taking too much physical damage. This agreement, however, was not kept to. Yoroi continued to fight despite Garth's unrelenting assualt, eventually leading to Garth bringing Yoroi up in the air, throwing him down and then blasting him with his ultimate move in order to finish him for good. In the process, he cracked the cockroach boy's chitinous back, and broke his own left arm. After finishing this move, Yoroi stood up one final time, much to the audience, and Garth's, amazement. He eliminated Yoroi by throwing him out of the designated fighting area, and secured the match.Towards the end of the Tournament, Garth was approached by Forgeman Hephaestus, who took him under his wing to teach him social skills.Garth finished the Sports Festival as 3rd Place overall in the 2nd Year Category, and 1st Place out of all UA students in that category. The Internship Arc Garth interned under Jinbei Khan and his father's agency; The Herd. He trained alongside Yoroi Dokumushi, Subaru Kyouruu and Feng Huang. They trained together on the shores of Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, and also patrolled the city of Musutafu. Trivia - Garth O'Carrol is played by JunkDog, aka Harper Harrington. They are somewhat similar in appearance. - Garth has appeared in a fan-made comic by his creator. - Garth has a cat named Darragh, who is a White Birman. - Garth has practiced ballet for several years, although has shown nobody this talent. - Garth's predominantly listens to Irish artists such as Hozier and The Script, as well as alternative, indie and rock music. Stats Category:UA Students